We'll Make It
by CharxJay
Summary: Psychiatric Hospital AU. Lucas, Zay&Smackle are new to John Quincy Adam's Psychiatric Ward, and they meet; Riley,Maya&Farkle who have been there for a long time. FRIENDSHIPS form as the group learns more about each other.
1. So We Meet

The day was going as you'd expect in a Psychiatric Hospital, but something different was happening today and the news spread around the place pretty quickly. One of the wards in another state has been put out of commission and seeing as there was space in the John Quincy Adam's Psychiatric Ward some of the patients were coming here. Apparently a few of them also needed to have rooms to themselves, though it's not something new that they've heard of, it is something rare to be happening. Soon lunch time rolled around and it was clear to see who the newer people were. They all seemed to be grouped in one part of the cafeteria, though; a group of three were sitting smack dab in the middle of the floor. A girl with long black hair was sitting next to a tall blond boy, and a boy with a dark complexion sat on the other side of the other male. The girl seemed to be to be eating her food in a certain way; it didn't seem to bother the males with her. With a tray with just an apple on it, a brunette male walked up to them with a smile upon his lips. He then gave a little wave after sitting there for a bit and seeing no visible bad reaction from either of new comers. Over came two girls; one was pretty tall and brunette and the other was clearly shorter and very blonde. The blonde gave a smile before pulling out a sketchbook from under her tray of food; she had quickly scribbled something down and put her pencil down.

"Hey, I'm Farkle and these are my friends." The male greeted the trio across from him, a small smile upon his lips as he picked up the apple from his tray. His hands rolling the red fruit between them as he looked towards the other's situated across from him.

"I am Riley." The brunette female spoke as she picked up her fork and moved the piece of chicken on her plate a bit before she cut off a bit and took a bite. She then gave a glance towards the blonde female, nudging her a little in the side.

The blonde looked up from her notebook from where she had been doing some doodling all while picking up some of the grapes from her bowl. Putting down the pencil she picked up the book and turned it to face the newer group at the table. On the piece of paper was written ' _I'm Maya_.' Written in a nice handwriting, it wasn't hard to read.

The blonde male gave nod of his head, smiling at the others. "Nice to meet you guys. I am Lucas." He replied, a southern accent seemed to be present in his voice. He then pointed towards the girl next to him; "This is Isadora Smackle, though she does seem to prefer to go by Smackle so that is what we call her. And-"

Before Lucas could even point to the boy next to him, the other had grinned hugely and said "I'm Zay. And what you're doing with that apple is pretty cool." His eyes wondering to Farkle as the apple freely moved from hand to hand. It was like he was the Goblin King and the apple was the crystal ball. "You Jared or something?"

Farkle let out a small laugh, "No I'm not a Goblin King, I just like moving it between my hands. It's a nice feeling." Plus, it's a habit he has picked up from playing with his food, it just moves freely in his hands as he talks with others and watches as they eat. Smackle and Maya ate their food in silence, while Zay started a conversation with the others. At times he'd pick food off of Lucas plate, and Lucas wouldn't say a thing just continue on with the conversation that was happening. The group talked until everyone's plates were clean, though Farkle had left his apple on his tray. They had all headed towards the recreation room, with the exception of Riley who had an appointment with her therapist. She told them she's be in there within the hour.


	2. I'm With You

Riley walked into the small office, a small sigh leaving her lips as she noticed her therapist wasn't there yet. He was always a little bit late, but only ever by a minute and as she took her seat in he comes a smile upon his face as he saw her in the seat in front of his desk.

"Thank you for coming Riley." He spoke with a smile as he took his seat and pulled out her file, something he's read a few hundred times but he always gets it out as well as a pen and notepad to take notes of the session.

"I have to Mr Matthews. You are my therapist and I still find it weird how we share the same last name." She replied as she leaned back in the chair, picking a bit at the hem of white shirt she was wearing. It was really weird, when she was first assigned to him she thought it was really some kind of joke but no, her therapist actually did share the same last name but there was no relation.

"Riley, I have told you to call me Cory." Cory said before pulling out a piece of paper from her file. "Today's session is about trying to get you to talk about that day. They day you before you were sent here."

Sucking in a breath and letting it out, of course it was. He always tried to get this story out of her, but he only ever got bits and pieces. And it was always the same ones because that was all she ever cared to tell him about. She purses her lips a little before tilting her head lightly. "Why were you assigned to me?"

It was his turn to let out a sigh. "I specialise in those struggling with depression and suicidal thoughts, of which you have. You know this; I've told you each time you ask to avoid this subject. Riley, what was going on that day especially or was it something you had been planning is what we need to find out."

"Sorry, I don't want to tell you." Riley replied, "Can we just have another one of our normal sessions. You ask how I am doing and I tell you, then you tell me one of your crazy stories?" She questioned as she looked up at the male behind the desk who frowned a little, but he caved and asked her how she was.

 _The wind was cold and the stars were out. Not that you could see much of them with all the skylines in the way of the sky. But in a twisted way it made it look beautiful, in a way. It was late at night and there is a shadowy figure upon the edge of the bridge. It's hard to make out what it is, but as you get closer you see that it's a girl. She was very young girl who was standing there; her hand holding herself up by the beam of the bridge. Her eyes are full of a deep sadness as they look to the water below her. The water ripples every now and then but that is the only movement it makes as she watches. Taking in a deep breath she dares to dangle a foot off of the edge, it was just a few moments before it rested back with her other at the edge. Using her hand that was free, she wiped at the tears that had formed in her eyes._

 _On her way to the bridge she had bumped into this girl, she had blonde hair and a weak smile. In her heart, she knew that girl was who she should give her things too and that is what she did. She handed the box full of her items to the girl before leaving on her task. The box hadn't contained much but it contained what she had deemed important to herself and didn't want her parents to have or sell. Not that they would care, no. Why would they truly care about her when they struggle to be proud of her? They give her younger brother more attention, they won't even miss her. All these thoughts have been running through her mind. No one would miss the goofy clumsy girl from school. She'll just become a distant memory and that is all she'll ever be. The one they loved to laugh about as they watched her in the halls._

 _Maybe that's why no one had noticed her lately, they haven't had her to laugh at lately so if she's not being laughed at, she's just not there. Because she has noticed within herself that she's been faking her image to everyone, been giving them the personality they thought was her. But she had grown tired of putting up the charade and she disappeared into the darkness that plagued her mind._

 _Ten minutes had passed since she stood up upon the bridge's edge. Ten minutes of staring into the calm water, as a war rages on in her head. She is still for another few minutes, trying to get an answer from the debate within her head. She needs the winner, declare the winner, she just wants an end to this cluster storm in her mind. It just needs to_ _ **stop**_ _. But before she could even start to act on the words in her head, she hears sirens. They blare around her and someone starts to talk to her, it was a cop. They try to coax her off of the bridge but it doesn't work, what does she have to live for? Nothing? No one cares about her._

 _"_ _I care. Please, don't do this. We can become friends, I promise if you come down." Came a voice, the voice sounded as though it was from someone around her age. Brown eyes tried to find who said the words but she couldn't find the person but she did decide to maybe give it a shot. She'll give anything a go once. But it was a bad choice for her as she never meets the speaker, and was sent to the hospital of an evaluation. And of course her parents had been called; she had been sitting in the waiting room as her parents talked with the doctor. Then, the next thing she knew she was sent to John Quincy Adam's Psychiatric Ward._

The session time ran to an end, Riley stood up before she could be dismissed and headed start for the door. Only to be stopped by Cory telling her when she is next scheduled to have time with him. She gave a nod of her head before heading towards the recreation room.


	3. Out on the Bridge

Riley had walked into the rec room and was about to talk to Maya when Maya's therapist walked in. The woman walked up to the group and asked for the blonde to come with her. And of course Maya picked up her sketch pad and followed behind the brunette woman. The blonde followed her therapist to her office, Maya liked the office it gave her a nice homey feeling. Something she hasn't felt in a long time, she honestly liked her time with Topanga. Taking their usual seats, Maya handed over her notebook. Seeing as she doesn't speak, Topanga ask of Maya to draw and honestly that just makes the girl love it. It was using something she's actually good at and she doesn't force her to speak. The brunette woman flipped through the notebook, carefully looking over the last image before turning it to face the artist.

"Is this when you last spoke?" She asked, brown eyes looking at the drawing of a girl standing on the edge of a bridge. That was what this week's drawing was to be of, the last time Maya had spoken. Maya gave a light nod of her head in response. "Is this girl you?"

Maya shook her head; no it wasn't her in the picture. It was a stranger she had helped off a bridge just by speaking. She never met the girl, nor does she think she would ever.

"Did you know her?" The blonde shook her head. "Did you help her?" A nod and Topanga smiled a little.

 _It was a cold night, but that didn't bother the blonde as she walked the streets late at night. Her mother was too busy working and well she had no father to look after her. She knows that's why her mother works so much. Someone needs to provide for the little girl that roams the cramped apartment. The cool breeze was something she was use too, and it provided her with some kind of calmness. Walking down an alley the blonde bumped into a girl, she couldn't make out much about the girl but she had noticed the sadness within her eyes. It was something she's seen in her mother's eyes and in her own when she captures her reflection. A weak smile spread across her lips towards the other, she wanted to give her a smile because you never know what a smile can do to another. But it was hard for her to give a genuine smile nowadays. They were about to go their separate ways when the taller girl had given her a box before disappearing into the night._

 _The blonde looked through the box and it didn't take her long to figure out_ _ **why**_ _the other had given it to her. Eyes widened in shock before she ran in the direction that she had witnessed the other go in. It was clear she was heading towards the bridge; the broken girl knew her way around the city and knew where the turns the girl was taken would lead her. She stopped by a payphone and called 911, using the only app she has on the phone her mother got her so that they could communicate with to tell the operator what she knew was going to go down. After hanging up she made her way towards the bridge herself, and just before she got there a couple of police cars did._

 _Running the blonde used her phone to talk to one of the cops, managing to get them to let her speak she bit her lip before sliding her phone into her pocket. Taking in a deep breath she was going to do something she hasn't done since she was seven years old. Something she hasn't done since her father left her and her mother alone, barely surviving in the cruel world. "I care. Please, don't do this. We can become friends, I promise if you come down." Her words were genuine as she spoke them; her voice was a little shaky due to not having used in a long time, and because of what she was scared of happening._

 _A_ _ **real**_ _smile spread across her lips as the stranger turned around and climbed down from the bridge but it faded as the girl was brought into a police car and taken away. She was taken away from her and she wouldn't be able to keep up on her promise. And that hurt the blonde, not being able to keep her promise. That was the first time in a long time she has spoken, and it was used against her. That had then been the last time that she has spoken._

"Thank you Maya. I hope you make some friends with the new set of teens that have come in." Topanga said before handing the blonde her notebook back with a smile. "This weeks drawing is to be of how this; the new kids coming to John Quincy Adams makes you feel."

With that Maya was dismissed, she stood up and smiled at the woman before leaving with her sketchbook held tightly in her grip as she hugged it.


	4. Nobody Knows

_Everyone at school knew of him, word had spread around quickly about the boy. The nerdy boy who got overly excited about school and would pass out in the middle of the class if he talked to long about the subject. Rumours had been quick to spread around the school, many things about him. No one really wanted to be his friend; no one liked the science loving boy. Oh, but once they found out about his money situation that changed. But the brunette was smart and knew right off the bat that they didn't really want to be his friend for the sake of being friends; he knew that they wanted the money and gifts that would have come from being the rich nerdy kid's friend. So it was safe to say he didn't make any friends, which is why it took so long for_ _ **any**_ _one to figure out that there was something wrong with him._

 _It was hard to notice the problem because he's always been a little on the thinner side of things, so as months went by and his thin frame slowly wasted away as he went on no one noticed a thing. His parents were hardly ever home so it was easy to hide the fact that he didn't eat. His sister's, unlike him had friends so that was where they went most of their time instead of the huge empty apartment. His bedroom was huge and he slept on a king sized bed since the day he turned the age of five. Being alone in the place didn't make things any easier on him; it made him feel lonelier than ever before._

 _He was great at hiding anything and everything. From that one bottle of liquor he had pinched from his father's cabinet to his disappearing act. Quiet as a mouse, he roamed the place as if he were a stranger. At night he would stay up with his curtains open so that he could let the light from moon shine through, sometimes he'd even get out one of his camera's to take a photo of the beauty from outside. Tonight was one of those nights, the camera held in his hands as his blue eyes stared out into the busy street. It amazed him at how busy the streets still were when night fell. A sigh left his lips as he took one last photo of the speeding cars below._

 _"_ _Hun?" A soft voice spoke from the entrance of his room, making the young teen turn to face the woman in the doorway. His mother was home, but why was she up at this time of the night? He didn't bother to ask, he just gave her a shrug and went to sit upon his bed. His mother following suit and sat next to him. "What is wrong?"_

 _"_ _Nothing is wrong mother." It was lie, everything was wrong but he won't ever admit that aloud because that means_ _ **he**_ _is wrong and he didn't like being wrong._

 _His mother went and wrapped around her son's shoulders, but as she had done so a frown formed upon her lips. Something about doing so felt different. "You are eating right?" She questioned, she feared for her son's health as she stood up in front of him. Her eyes glazing over him as she noted the difference from the last time she was properly home._

 _The next words out of his mouth were a lie, and it seemed like his mother knew it because that was when she started to tear up. She told him that he wasn't going to go to school tomorrow, that he was going to go to the doctors and he had no say in it. And he really couldn't argue back because for the first time in a long time, she showed that she_ _ **cared**_ _about him and some part of him liked it. It had made him feel a little bit better about himself; a little is the keyword because it went away just as quickly by the time morning rolled around and his mother took him to the doctors._

"Farkle, your sisters are here today but you know the conditions' on seeing them." The blonde woman said with a sad smile, it was almost like she didn't like the conditions set. Actually she has expressed that she hadn't liked them to his parents when they set them. But she couldn't do anything about it but follow them.

He bit his lip a little bit as he walked beside his therapist, he knew she had to follow his parents wants otherwise they were going to get him a new one, and he liked her. She was great and talked about anything that he wanted too. "I had some breakfast, some toast. Riley was with me." And so was Maya but she didn't speak so he didn't recommend her.

"Okay, here we are. I'll buzz them in." His therapist spoke with a smile as she headed towards the other side of the room while Farkle went and took a seat at one of the tables. She came back with his sister's behind her. "Half an hour. I'll be back when it is up, and Farkle we'll schedule our next meet up."

"Yes Katy. Thank you." The brunette boy said before looking at his sister's with a smile upon his lips, and Katy left the room.


	5. He Is Gone

He was told his mother had come down from Texas to see him, and how his first day in the new place was going so he made his way to the area in which visitors were allowed. His mother was apparently already there, so he didn't need to wait for his therapist to come with him. The blond walked in and saw Farkle sitting at a table with a couple of girls at the same table. But something was new, he had glasses on. Shrugging it off he went over to his mother who was sitting at a table near the entrance.

"Hey son, how are you coping with being in here?" She asked as he sat down with her, his hand's sitting folded in front of him. A small smile upon his lips as he gave a light nod of his head. "I'm going to take that as a good sign…has…you know."

"No Mama, he hasn't. This is only my first day here, I don't think he's be showing. It's calm here." He replied as his avoided looking at his mother. He didn't like talking about that part himself, mainly because half the time he doesn't even _remember_ any of it.

 _There was a loud noise coming from the school gym. It sounded as though things were breaking or being chucked across the room. It was like there was a fight going on in there but if you were to look inside you'd only find the teenager alone in the room. Everyone had scattered out of the room the minute he chucked the first weight across the room, gladly no one was hurt. The gym teacher tried to calm the boy down, but it didn't work. He didn't responded to his name, in fact he said when he did responded to the name he replied with; "He's not here."_

 _The teacher left the room, locking the angry teenager in the room before leaving to call the authorities as well as the boy's parents. It was his mother who had made it to the school first; she was confused as to what was going on. Why had she been called into the school? What was wrong with her son? Was he in trouble? She knew he had a small anger problem but he always told her that he had it under control. When she arrived, she was automatically led straight to the gym all while being told of the situation on hand. No, that couldn't be her son in there. No it couldn't have been._

 _The teacher unlocked the door and backed away from the door, leaving the woman to open the door. As she did, her jaw dropped as she saw the mess of the room and in the middle of the room was her son. But something was different about him; the way he held his body was unusual. It was not how he carried himself; his stature now was that of something with a cocky sense of confidence. The boy in front of her was him, but at the same time it wasn't her baby boy._

 _"_ _Mother you are here, where is father? Oh wait; he's not our father is he." The teen retorted when he saw the woman in the room. A sadistic smile placed upon his lips as he walked himself closer to her, stopping just in front of her. His arms went to rest across his chest as he waited for a reply from the woman who fell silent. "Did you really think you could have kept that from us?"_

 _"_ _Us? L-" She started to ask before she was cut off by his words._

 _"_ _He isn't here; he's safe though from all your lies mother."_

 _"_ _If you are not him, then who are you."_

 _"_ _Austin. Can't you tell? Or am I not your precious L-"_

 _"_ _Stop. What is going on here? Is this really –" She started but once again was cut off, but not by his words, but more so that of the way his body shifted and he tilted his head as he looked at his mother._

 _He blinked a few timed before shaking his head a little. "Mama? What are you doing here?" His green eyes went to look around the room, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened at seeing the destruction all around. "What happened here?"_

 _But she couldn't say a word as a police officer walked in and handcuffed the teen. That only caused more confusion to the young boy, what was going on? Why was he being handcuffed and taken away? Why was there a crowd around the place as he was being escorted to the car out front?_

"That is good to hear, I will try my best to see you every month. Just like the other one." His mother said with a small smile as she gave her son's hand a squeeze.

"I love you Mama."

"I love you too son. Please talk to your therapist is you feel him coming back." Lucas just replied with a nod of his head, and a light sigh before he asked about how his horse was going back home.


	6. Don't Change

A few days rolled around and the six become friends, or well if that is if you want to put a label on it. They seemed to always be together, but the trio that's been there the longest have noticed something's about newest trio's behaviour towards each other. The two speak to Lucas with a set volume in their voice, not ever going higher or lower even if the room was a little too loud for them to be speaking. They never changed their volume. They had also noticed that Lucas _always_ sat in between the other two, and whenever Zay would steal a thing off of Lucas' plate he wouldn't say anything just continue on with whatever was going on at the table. He wouldn't even tell Zay to stop bouncing his leg against his. Riley sat down in between the two this time, as Lucas was off with his therapist.

"No. That is Lucas' seat." Smackle said as she turned her head to look at the tall brunette, adjusting the glasses on her face. She did it a few times before stopping.

Riley tilted her head slightly, there weren't assigned seats as far as she knew. "Why? Why does he always sit between you two? Why not switch it up like me, Farkle and Maya do?"

"Zay picks food off of my plate if he sits next to me and I don't like sitting anyone's left side. Lucas sits there, not you." Her words had come a little harsh, that wasn't the girl's intention when she spoke to the other. But Smackle had gotten use to this familiar routine of having Lucas sit next to her and no one else. In fact, she wasn't even scheduled to move into this Ward, but she started to panic the moment she found out that the other two were going to a different ward then her. It took a lot of work for the people sorting out the moving of patients to get it so that the trio weren't going to be split but it finally got the girl calmer. But only a little calmer, it took the two boys to calm her down fully.

 _"_ _Smackle, we have sorted you to go to Hallen's Psychiatric Ward." Her therapist said with a smile upon his lips as he looked at her. His smile was warming, he watched as her fingers tap against the chair's armrest, once, twice, three times. One finger at a time until they were all done, her hand then laying flat against the rest. It was something that she did when she thought over something, if it hasn't gone through her head fully, the process of her fingers would repeat._

 _"_ _Okay, so that is where Lucas and Zay are going and of course you." The girl spoke with a soft smile, they had to be going with her right? They were part of her routine that she just couldn't deal with cutting out._

 _"_ _Sorry Smackle, they have been transfused to John Adams Quincy Psychiatric Ward. They will be going to New York actually, while you are still going to be here in Texas." He replied, his eyes widening as he noticed that she was shaking her head._

 _"_ _No. No. No. They can't. They can't. They can't." She repeated over and over. She was dealing with the having to move wards; she was dealing with being_ _ **in**_ _a ward instead of her home. But she cannot deal with that. Her body started to rock back and forth in her seat while her therapist started to make a call, leaving the room only to go find the two boys she's grown attached too. They always seemed to be able to help her out of one of her panics then any professional could, her therapist put it down to the bond they've developed._

 _When he walked back in, the two boys were situated near the door as a call came into the office. He took the call before letting out a sigh of relief. Ending the call, he walked to stand in front of the girl before he said. "Smackle, Isadora. Isadora. You can go with them; we are making it so you can go to John Adams Quincy Psychiatric Ward okay."_

 _Hearing the words she stopped her repeating of words and that was when her therapist moved and allowed the boys to come in. They moved in front of the girl, giving her a smile. "Hey, we'll never be apart. No one can break this friendship."_

 _"_ _No one can stop the three musketeers." The other replied with a huge grin plastered across his face as he looked at his friend in her seat. They just talked to her until she had calmed down enough to be let out of the office and to her room._

"Riley, just move, I think Maya wants to have a conversation with you today." Farkle said, which was met with a nod of Maya's head as she grabbed out the tiny whiteboard she has recently been given. As to not waste any more paper and that way she keeps her journals for her drawings only. Reluctantly the girl stood up and went to sit next to the blonde.


	7. Racing

_His mind was always racing, the medication the doctors gave him never seemed to work that well. And when his mind raced, his actions become reckless and have gotten him in trouble a lot. So much that his parents worried about his safety and didn't know what to do with him anymore. They had asked around about what to do with the problem, eventually they decided to send him to Hansberg Ward. They had been told there he would learn to control the impulses and they believed it and sent their son to the place._

 _The funny thing is that for the first week he was in the place, he was completely still and didn't really speak. Maybe it was due to him feeling neglected by those who are suppose to care about him, but it another week later when he ventured out of his room and befriended they guy who slept in the room next to him. And once that friendship grew, he began to talk a lot and his mind began to race once again and he relaxed in the environment._

 _He could never keep still; some part of his body had to move in some form. Like at lunch; he would steal food off of those who sat next to him. He has only found one person not to mind this, the guy he first made friends with. He made friends with a girl, though she doesn't like sitting next to him at lunch and he's okay with that. He understands she has things that she can't control, just like he has things he can't control. So that they could keep the friendships he had developed he decided to not sit next to her but have their friend in the middle. Which was also good because he never seemed bothered by the always moving mouth or limbs that he had limited control over._

 _His parents barely visited him anymore now that he's seventeen. He is sure he screwed up and that is why they don't want to visit him, not that he can't understand because there are days where he wish he could be normal, where the pills would work and he would be living with them and getting himself the education he wants. But we can't always plan for what happens in their lives and he's slowly grown to accept this._

Zay was sitting next to Maya, watching as she drew in her notebook. Questions flying out of his mouth about it, yeah he knew she won't reply but that doesn't stop the questions from falling out of his mouth. Maya didn't seem to mind it as she just continued on drawing. Lucas had come in moments later, greeting the others with a smile before taking a seat and striking up a conversation with Smackle. They talked about things you'd hear in a school hall or classroom.

Zay tries to listen in and concentrate but his mind won't let him do so, so he doesn't bother much when they talk like that. A light music started to play through the recreation room, a smile spread across Zay's face as he pushed himself up and started to dance the music that played. If anything could keep him focused it was dancing and music, well mainly music. Lucas and Smackle smiled when they saw their friend prancing around the room before going back to their talk, Farkle joining in on it moments later when Riley and Maya started a silent conversation.


	8. In the Slammer

The room was pretty warm as the sun poured in from the window; the teenager was sitting across from the older male. The older had a notepad out in front of him as he asked questions to the young male. Each answer was simple, not much to reply with. Soon the older let out a small sigh and put the notepad on the desk before staring a little at the boy, he then raised an eyebrow before he spoke "Your birthday is coming up and that means you are eighteen. The people who are in charge of this ward are thinking of sending you to an adult Psychiatric Ward due to what it is that are diagnosed with. I have recommended that they do not, because I know of what had happened the last time we tried to spilt you from your friends."

"Okay. Thank you." Lucas replied with a small nod of his head, green eyes wondering over the place. The office never really seemed to have photo's, not of family or a loved one. The only photo's he's ever remembered seeing in the room is when the computer screen timed out. He never questioned it and he's sure that is why there is no photo's because if there was; it could be used as a gateway to another topic.

"No problem. So, how have you settled into the place?" His therapist questioned with a small smile as he picked up the notepad once again.

"It's going alright. Me, Smackle and Zay made friends with a few of the ones that were here before us. They seem wonderful, I like them. My mother visited me the other day, told me about my animals back home."

"Wonderful and you know I have to at least ask this once every few weeks; has Austin shown up?"

The young blond gave a small shake of his head. "Not that I have been told of. That is a good thing right Mr Hunter?"

"It is."

"But…I still cannot have a roommate can I?" Lucas asked, he's been told that this Austin side to him is _very_ aggressive and can be harmful to those around him.

 _He was compliant with the officers, but didn't say anything in reply to them asking about what happened only because he_ _ **couldn't**_ _answer that. He didn't remember anything happened within the gym, all he remembers is blacking out and coming back to see his mother and being handcuffed. He was now cuffed to a desk in a room; an officer sitting across from him._

 _"_ _Come on kid, don't lie."_

 _"_ _I'm not officer. I don't remember anything. I told you, I went into the gym and then next thing I know here I am being taken to jail and for what? Breaking the gym? How, I'm only thirteen." Green eyes looking at the officer, confusion set within them. Why were they doing this to him? He would never harm a single sole, nor would he ever have enough strength to do what he saw within the gym._

 _"_ _Lucas is it? Or is it Austin?" The officer questioned._

 _"_ _Austin? Who is that?" He tilted his head slightly; he doesn't really know anyone with that name._

 _"_ _Your mother said you called yourself Austin."_

 _"_ _My name is Lucas. Can you just let me go, I did nothing wrong."_

 _A few seconds later there was knocking at the door, and the officer stood up and opened the door before leaving. It was a few minutes before the door re opened and a man walked in, he didn't say a word as he took the seat the officer once sat in. He had brought in his own notepad and was watching Lucas as if he was studying him. "Lucas Friar. Thirteen years old. Son of Wendy and Mark Friar." As the male spoke, his eyes never left the young boy who was cuffed to the desk; he noted the shift in the younger's body at the mention of his parents. A quick note was jotted down._

 _"_ _Yes. That is me. And, who may you be?" He asked in a polite tone._

 _"_ _I am a Psychologist, I have been asked to assess you. Due to the blackout you say you've had. My name is Shawn Hunter." The male said, and he wrote down how the blonds' body shifted in front of him. They way he was holding himself seemed to be different now and it held. Taking in a breath he then chooses his next words carefully. "I'm guessing, I'm not speaking with Lucas anymore?"_

 _He gave a nod of his head. "Good guess. Wanna have a guess as to who my really father is, huh? Huh, wanna?" His attitude now was cocky and arrogant, a wicked smirk spreading across his lips as he leant forward. "Cos you see, my mother told me that news, that dear old Mark isn't my real father. I'm trying to protect Lucas here so I took in the news for him. See he couldn't hear that, nor could I let him know all this information it would break him. And you see, she told me the name of the guy she slept with… You wanna know his name Shawnie?"_

 _"_ _No, I want to know more about_ _ **you**_ _and Lucas. I hear you are getting straight A's, that's a good sign but also have a slight temper." Shawn spoke in a tone that showed he didn't let the information affect him. "A great athlete as well."_

 _"_ _Yeah, we've been training and working hard." He replied with a slight shrug of his shoulder._

 _"_ _Now, would you like to see your mother?"_

 _"_ _Why would I want to see that lying bitch?" He spoke before his body then shifted and he shook his head lightly. "What? What did you say?"_

 _"_ _Lucas…?" Shawn mused._

 _"_ _Of course."_

 _Shawn paused for a little while before writing things down in his notepad. "Okay Lucas, I'm going to leave and tell the officer what I think and they shall proceed from there."_

 _The teenager just nodded his head and sank back into his seat as he watched the male walk out, leaving him in the room alone._


	9. Scars

It's amazing how much he can still put on the illusion that eats enough, so much that he can still fool those around him. He was walking towards his room after talking with his sisters, they came more often than his parents but that is most likely due to their work. At least that what he tells himself so he feels like less of a disappointment that he knows he is. He knows that he is not what his parents want him to be; he can see it in their eyes on the very rare occasion that they visit him. His head was a little light and leant against the wall for support, closing his eyes for just a few seconds before reopening them to see one of his friends coming down the hall. He tried to push himself off of the wall, but when he did he felt very dizzy and nearly face planted the floor if it weren't for the other coming to his rescue.

"Farkle, are you okay?" His friend asked as he felt his arm wrap around the other's neck, out of habit he leant into the touch for support.

"Yeah, just a little light headed is all. I was just going to go to my room for a rest." He replied before making a weak gesture towards the hall.

"I'll walk you there. No protest against it." And Farkle couldn't find it in himself to protest against it anyway so he let them take him to his room. He's just happy it's not bridal style because that would just be embarrassing.

 _The dining room was quiet as everyone looked to the young teenager who sat in the middle of the table. Everyone else's plate was half gone, but his was still full. Eyes just staring at him, the conversation had halted when he was asked how the meal was. He had given them a shrug; that was always his reply when it came to this topic and has been since he was thirteen. Because why would they_ _ **actually**_ _care about what he thought about the cooking. The food on his plate was just being played with, moving as his fork pushed them along the china plate._

 _"_ _Hun, stop playing with your food." His mother said after a while to break the silence, she was the first to take her eyes away from her son and re focus them on the food on her plate. "If you are not hungry, just say so and put it away for later."_

 _With that, the young male stood up and took his plate out into the kitchen. He dumped what the cat could eat into her bowl before dumping the rest in the bin. His now empty plate now sitting on kitchen bench, he got himself a glass of water before heading to his room without a word to the rest of his family. The fourteen year old lay down on his head, his water next to the bed on the table that stood next to the king sized bed. Blue eyes looked up to the ceiling; he didn't say anything when there was a knocking at his door as whoever it was would just walk in anyway._

 _"_ _Son, why are you acting so childish lately?" His father questioned as he walked into the room, eyes overlooking the only son he had. His question went unanswered, causing him to let out a small huff. Crossing his arms against his chest he walked over to his son who lay on the big bed."Farkle, what is going on with you? This is not who we raised you to be."_

 _Oh that got a response from the young male; a scoff. "You didn't raise me, not really. You have this…expectation of_ _ **me**_ _. For what? Because I am your only son? I feel the pressure of that already and I'm only fourteen! You want a better heir to your company, go make another one and not take care of him! I am fourteen years old and I don't feel like I had a childhood at all, not like the ones the people in school talk about. No, my parents were out all the time. I was left alone with a nanny and my sisters. I_ _ **need**_ _a father in my life, I_ _ **need**_ _a mother in my life but…I guess you and mother will have to do." He doesn't know where all of that had come from, but some part of him regrets the words but the rest of him doesn't; not when they were true. Tears formed in his eyes as turned to see his father leaving his room._

 _He broke down right there and then, curling himself into with his blankets to cover him. Like they were some kind of shield from the world; like they could protect him from the harsh world that lay outside of the walls of his room. His stomach rumbled, telling him to eat_ _ **something**_ _but refused to do so. He no longer felt hungry despite what his stomach protested. He had cried himself to sleep, waking up to an empty house. It was the weekend; his sisters were out with friends and his parents had mostly gone back to work. This left him alone in the house allowing him to get away with lying to the others when they came home. The habit of lying about his eating habits started._

Farkle had felt okay enough to walk to his bed; he curled the blanket around himself as he curled into a ball. He looked over to see his friend still there. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah, and you're going to eat _something_ when you get up." Blue eyes now avoided his friend, how did they know. He hadn't even told the new group why he was in this place, so how did they know. And is if they had read the brunette's mind they then spoke. "I've been in one of these places for around five years. I know what most of these look like, and you are light headed right? Right. I'll check on you later."

"Please don't tell Riley or Maya. Maya may be mute but she is a great force." Farkle spoke with a smile, making a smile appear on his friend's face. He hoped that Riley and Maya wouldn't find out that he had stopped eating, they worried about him too much and he never got why. He's just a nerdy rich boy with anorexia, why do they care so much about him. Let alone why does his new friend care? His parents barely even showed that much caring towards him.


	10. My Fault

_The apartment was small but it was a home, it provided a shelter for the small family. The family was made up of a young energetic five year old and caring mother and a father. The child loved her parents even if they fought sometimes, she still loved them. She was sure that they would get over this fighting and that her father would be home more often. He tells her it's because work but unlike her mother he doesn't let her tag along at any given time. The young girl had currently been in her small room, doodling away at the notebook her mother had given her for birthday yesterday. When she heard the door open she dropped the crayon she had and picked up her book before heading out of her room and into the living room, a huge smile upon her face when she saw her father walk in the door._

 _"_ _Daddy, look what I did today." She grinned bouncing her way towards him, holding out her notebook for him to look at. The image was an attempt at the family with her in the middle of her parents with them all holding hands. A frown slowly formed upon the five year olds face as her father didn't seem to acknowledge that she was talking to him; he just sat himself down on the couch. Determined to show her father her artwork she stood in front of him, putting the artwork right in front of his face. "Look Daddy, it's you, me and mummy. I drew this today; we will be like this right?"_

 _"_ _Maya be quiet! I'm trying to watch my shows." Her father spoke as he pushed the picture out of his view, making his daughter tumble a little and trip over her little feet. A few seconds later she started to cry; her mother coming in running to pick her up. "She is just being a child; making noise just for you to come get her."_

 _"_ _She_ _ **is**_ _a child and you can't even look at her picture." Her mother shot back at the male sitting on the couch before she bent down to pick up her daughter's notebook. Giving the little girl in her arms a light smile as she saw the picture. "It's lovely sweetheart. I have an idea, why don't you spend the night with Grandma's and I'll pick you up after my shift at work."_

 _The little blonde nodded her head and buried her head into her mother's neck, holding onto tightly. She liked visiting her Grandma, she always made things fun and would always draw with her. Mother and daughter went to get ready and in no time the pair were ready. They left; though they weren't the only ones to leave that night. They just were the only ones to come back to the apartment. He had left them; he took a few things and left no note. It was like he couldn't get out of there any faster. Frantically the young artist tried to find her father in the apartment, hoping that it was just some practical joke he was playing on her and her mother. But after a week of him not coming back the once energetic girl lost all her energy and she felt like nothing she could do would work. Her room was her haven now; her notebook now filled with sketches and scribbles._

"Maya this is wonderful." Topanga spoke with a smile as she looked at the drawing. She then pulled out another file before going through it. She seemed to find the thing she was looking for and pulled out a piece of paper. She then turned both picture to face the sixteen year old who was sitting across from her. The images were similar; one had innocence to it while the other seemed to be given hiding a lot of secrets. A father, daughter and mother all holding hands. "Your mother said this was around the time you stopped speaking, and now…you've done re drawn this image. After sometime that your father left you, is that around the same time you saw the girl on the bridge?"

The artist shook her head, no it wasn't. She then wrote upon her board ' _No. He left when I was five. The bridge girl was a month before I was sent here.'_ Erasing the writing to then write ' _My father left and I couldn't do anything about it. I pushed him over the edge.'_

A small frown formed on her therapist lips. "You are not the reason your father left. He left on his own accord Maya."

She just shook her head. No he left because of her. _She_ stood in front the TV and she was the one who annoyed him. She was the one who her parents fought about the most; it was _her_ fault that he left. That is what she thinks, and nearly eleven years no one has been able to make her think otherwise. ' _IT IS.'_ Tears started to form a little in her blue eyes but she didn't dear let them fall so she blinked them away, and let her eyes fall to the ground.

"Maya…You can't blame yourself." A buzzer went off, signalling the session was over so Topanga handed back the notebook and Maya stood up placing the notebook under her arm. Before she left the room, she heard what her next drawing assignment was and her head was already sketching it out in her mind for her.


	11. Just A Young Girl

_Her room was quite as sat in the bay window of her bedroom; her parents and her younger brother were out. Where? She didn't know they seemed to have forgotten her in the hype for her brother's birthday that they forgot their oldest child. Brown eyes watched the people below as they walked to where they needed to be. She's feeling a little envious of them, she wished she had some where to be but she didn't. No friends to go to, no party to attend. Letting out a sigh she decided to_ _ **do**_ _something with her time. Going from her room to her mother's room she found her mother's make up, and a really nice pair of heels. She was going to make herself feel pretty; she wanted to give herself a boost of esteem because if no one will she will. Bringing the items into her room she scavenged her closet for the perfect outfit to go with the heels. Sure, she's thirteen and had never really worn heels – not that she needs them being pretty tall already, but that wasn't going to stop her from doing so. She changed and put on the heels, a little smile forming upon her lips as she did. She picked up her camera and took a few photos before she started with the makeup. It was all trial and error, but it made her forget about her parents not taking her with them. That was until her mother busted into the room._

 _"_ _Riley! That is my make-up and those are my shoes. Take them off. You are far too young to be using them." She scolded as he grabbed the make-up off of the table and waited for her daughter to take off the heels. When she got the heels she left the room, turning the light out as she did leaving the young brunette alone in the dark._

 _No, are you okay? No, we're sorry we didn't take you. No nothing. Just a scolding and a crack in her heart. She crawled into her bed, pulling the covers around herself and cuddling with her stuffed bear. It's hard to compare to her younger brother who seems be the light of their lives, they loved her more than they did her. It was in the way they acted that showed it to her, because as the years went by it was like she was a ghost living within the apartment that was supposed to be her home. She felt like she couldn't compare to what her parents want her to be. That she couldn't compare to what her teachers want from her. Her life was starting to spiral down and no one was noticing as the girl, whose heart is being chipped away at as each day goes by. She started to get good at lying and putting on a facade of the perfect ray of sunshine while inside the bright sun was being dulled out by the darkness._

The brunette was in her room, admiring the images that surrounded the room. Maya put her artwork upon the walls all the time and Riley never protested against it because she loved her friend's artwork. She just can't believe it took her being sent here for her to make a friend. Though when she gets discharged from this place she wants to try and find the girl who promised to be her friend because she had literally saved her life and she wants to thank the person behind the voice. Her brown eyes were scanning over some of the newer drawings, the one that did seems to intrigue her was the drawing of a bridge. It was the one she was on that night, the memory of that bridge will never fade from her mind.

Getting a closer look to the drawing, she noticed a figure upon the bridge. The figure was mostly black but she could tell it was a girl. An unsettling feeling started to settle in her stomach, she has never told her friends about that night or that bridge so why did her friend draw this. Next to the drawing she could see the writing that stated ' _Assignment; Last Time I Spoke. – Maya.'_

Riley didn't know what to think, she just turned to look at her friend who was busy doodling away in her notebook. Should she ask about it? What would be the point? Maya doesn't speak, so Riley just decided to let it go and got out her own notebook to start writing her journal entry for the day.


	12. Snarky

A month later and everyone has grown close, Smackle has even allowed for Farkle to sit in between her and Zay at times that Lucas is with his therapist. Right now, was one of those times, Lucas was away and Farkle was in the middle of the two, the other two girls on the opposite side. His plate was purposely push closer to Zay as he laid his head against the table being careful of how much space he was taking up. Letting out a sigh Riley looked over at her friend's plate before she poked the top of his head which made him look up with a pout upon his lips.

"Riley what was that for?" He questioned before lowered his head again as he saw her reach for his plate, sliding it close to his head.

"Zay can't eat all of your food for you." She replied giving Zay a slight look, silently telling him to stop picking the food off of their friend's plate. The boy decided to move to the other side of the table, knowing that is the only way he would _not_ pick food off of Farkle's plate. Riley didn't object to the motion, because she has noticed he _always_ picked food off of another's plate until the food was gone.

"I'm not hungry Riley." He never really is now days, not anymore since he turned the age of fourteen. Most of the time he just eats now because otherwise he won't be able to see his sisters and not because he knows not eating could kill him. He knows that full well and he just doesn't want to continue anyway so he likes to waste away like the care his parents gave him.

"I'm telling Katy, know that." Riley spoke up before taking a bite of her food, sad eyes looking at her friend as he rested his head against their table. She turned to the blonde next to her, a little frown forming on her lips when she read what her friend wrote. ' _Don't push him. It doesn't end well.'_ No it didn't because sometimes he would give a quick snarky reply in return.

"And I'll tell Lucas." Farkle retorted, his tone was a little harsh. No, he was not that cruel to tell his friend's secret but sometimes he just cannot stop the remarks that fall from his lips. It was an empty threat but he didn't need to look up to see the hurt expression that fell upon his friend's face. No, he knew them all too well.

"What? About her crush on Lucas?" Smackle asked, her plate was clean and set to the side. She was ready for the conversation. The look upon Riley's face made Smackle give a slight tilt of her head, did she say something wrong? "What isn't it obvious?"

"It is. The way she gets clumsy around him. But it's not going to work." Zay spoke up as he picked a grape off of Riley's plate.

"It's not that obvious, is it?" The brunette asked sinking down in her seat, if they had noticed it, that most likely means _he_ did. Oh god, she probably did make a fool of herself in front of him. _Great going super klutz_ she thought as she pushed her own plate aside. Turning to look at Maya who had written down ' _Yes. Very Obvious'_ Riley was defeated and let out a sigh before turning to look at Zay now. "What do you mean?"

"He's gay Riles." The brunette replied as he looked up, looking around at his friends. "That's what you were going to say right Zay? And plus Riley we don't know why he is here?"

"And you haven't told them why you are here. Maybe he just doesn't want to tell us and he doesn't need too." Riley replied crossing his arms against her chest.

Zay rolled his eyes a little, it was a little childish he thought with how they were acting. "We know why for both." He said, meaning him, Lucas and Smackle. The two had seen Lucas' other side and if he didn't want to tell the others, then they wouldn't say. It was the one thing that he was actually able to keep secret but maybe that is because he's scared of the other side to his friend.

Farkle groaned, sitting himself up and pulling his plate closer to himself. "Are you fucking happy Riley?" He mumbled as he put a forkful of food into his mouth. But hey, at least no one is _literally_ forcing it down his throat – except him that is. This really wasn't they way he wanted things to go today, he just wanted to get through the day and move on to the next day. "Now, please do tell Katy I have eaten because tomorrow is my birthday and I do want to see my sisters."

Tension settled around the table and the table fell silent as they all just looked at Farkle. Soon the looks got too much for him and he left the table, leaving the rest of his food on the table because he has now defiantly lost his appetite. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and it showed when he bumped into someone. He let out a grumble before speaking. "Hey, watch it."

The other didn't reply for a few seconds, and when they did his eyes looked up to see a familiar face. One he hasn't seen in years, his Uncle. "Farkle is that you?"


	13. The Return

He was confused, why was he here? Sure, Farkle _knew_ his Uncle was a therapist but he didn't work here. Scrunching his eyebrows he looked at his Uncle before asking. "What are you doing here Uncle Stuart?"

"I transferred over here due to my patients moving to this ward. It wasn't my first option, but due to so difficulties, I transferred here." The difficulties being one of his patients nearly having an attack at being pulled away from those she had grown attached too. The reason he didn't pick this place was because he knew his nephew was at this place, and that is actually generally _why_ he never ventured out to talk to his patients because family could be a difficult thing. "I am in fact on my way to go talk to one of my patients to see how she is fitting in. Can I ask how your parents are? I haven't seen them in a long time."

"Well you can join the club Stuart because I haven't since I was placed in here. They just dumped me in here because they couldn't deal with me, no they couldn't find the time to deal with me. I'm just going to go to my room now." Farkle spoke before leaving his Uncle there, his feet taking him to his room.

Stuart walked into the cafeteria, finding the one he needed to talk to. He walked over to her, a light smile upon his lips as he sat down next to her. Taking note of the newer friends that sat there. "Have you made some new friends Smackle?"

"I have. These are Riley and Maya. Maya does not speak but she does art. There was another, his name is Farkle. I let him sit where Lucas does because he doesn't mind Zay's behaviours and he's still like him when we eat. I am liking this new place."

"That is good Smackle; I just came by to see how you were in the situation." Soon his pager went off, it flashed red. His eyes widened a little, oh crap.

"Dr Minkus what is up?" Zay asked with a tilt of his head.

"Austin." He spoke before leaving the group.

"Who is Austin and why do you guys look so worried?" Riley questioned as she saw the looks that Zay and Smackle gave each other. It didn't look like it was something good.

"Uh…Austin is…"

"Austin is Lucas' other personality, though Lucas stays with us most of the time but if Austin feels like Lucas is being threatened, he comes in and takes all the news and sometimes he lets his temper fly." Smackle answered in a calm matter.

Both of the girls' jaws dropped. Maya wrote on her board 'Him. Have a temper problem?'

"Yes, though it is more of Austin's then it is Lucas'." Smackle replied, folding her hands together before standing up and leaving the room. Sure she knew it was dangerous to go find him in this state but she wanted to see him. It was either one of his friends being hurt or his mother coming in that gave them back Lucas. There was a sound of a ruckus, and her instincts told her to follow it. When she did, she saw Lucas, well Austin pinning, oh god that was Farkle against the wall.

"L-Lucas what are you doing?" That was defiantly a change in the tune Farkle was using minutes ago. He seemed frightened by the action of his friend. Smackle was about to step closer when she felt a hand on her shoulder tensing up she turned her head to see Zay so she relaxed. There was a gasp from the two girls who she guessed where behind her.

"Lucas isn't here right now. It's just me pretty boy." A smirk placed upon the male's lips, his voice cocky and so unlike Lucas' voice. The grip he had on the other seeming to tighten.

"W-What?" Farkle questioned, before wincing and letting out a whimper. "Lucas, you are hurting me. Let go of me, please."

That was when a change in Lucas' posture changed, it changed back to the one he usually had and he stepped away from his friend, letting go of him in the process. He looked around the hallway to see his other friends and stepped back more, repeating the words ' _I'm sorry'_ over and over; he turned to see his therapist and walked towards him. He couldn't look at his friends anymore; they wouldn't understand it how could they. He just walked with Shawn to his room, telling him to lock him in.


	14. Don't Speak

A week rolled by and none of the friend's have seen Lucas out of his room, he wouldn't even let them into his room to talk. They wanted their friend again but it seemed like he didn't want them. Riley and Maya were in their room, the blonde drawing away as the brunette wrote away in her own journal. Putting her book aside, Riley turned to look at her friend. "Maya, do you think Lucas is avoiding us?"

The brunette watched as the blonde put her journal aside and grabbed her whiteboard. Watched as her hand flowed against the board as she wrote her reply. ' _Wouldn't you? If you displayed that kind of behaviour towards your friend? And not have a clue you were doing it?'_

"I'm just worried about him."

' _We all are Riles.'_

"I know. Maybe he will come around eventually." Riley said and Maya gave a small nod of her head in agreement. But something started to eat at her, and her leg started to tap. She was worrying even more, what if he _never_ came out? What if he thinks they hate him? What if? Oh god… She thought before she started pacing the small space of the room she shared with her friend.

Maya _tried_ to talk to her through the whiteboard, but it was useless due to Riley's constant moving that Maya grew impatient with her friend. Usually this would last thirty seconds but now it was growing onto two minutes. "Please don't do this Riley." The words were weak and a little husky, like she hasn't used it in a few years…which she hasn't. She knew how her friend could get but it had never gotten this bad to the point where Maya felt the need to speak. Well…mainly because Farkle was always with them when it seemed to happen.

Maya was nervous that she had spoken, that she hadn't seen that Riley had frozen in place until she finally looked up from the spot on her bed that she had been looking at. Riley was frozen in place, an expression of shock spread across her face. It was silent for a few more moments before Riley spoke. "Y-You! You **PROMISED**!" She almost yelled.

The blonde's brows frowned together, and she quickly wrote ' _What are you talking about?'_

"You promised to be my friend if I came down! You **promised!** But you never did, I was sent here instead. You _lied_ to me Maya." Her voice seemed to crack a bit as she fell onto her bed.

Now it was Maya's turn to be wide eyed. She quickly scrambled to the drawing on the wall, taking it down and shoving it in front of Riley. Pointing between Riley and the picture, as if asking, _is that you?_

Riley just pushed the drawing out of her face, looking up to Maya with sad doe eyes, a frown forming on her lips – which sent a frown upon the blonde's lips as well. How could this be happening, how could _she_ be the girl that had talked her down from that bridge almost two years ago. "Yes, I almost committed suicide by jumping."

Maya didn't do anything; she just let the drawing fall to the floor before she scrambled to grab a box out from under the bed. She stood for a few seconds with the box in her hands, taking in a deep breath and letting it out before she held it out to Riley.

To say that Riley was confused, was an understatement she grabbed hold of the box before opening it up slowly. Her eyes growing wide for the second time within the past half hour that was _her_ stuff within the box. The stuff that she had given away that night she was set to jump off the bridge. Tears started to form in her eyes; she never thought she'd ever see this stuff again. Not her favourite teddy bear, not her favourite dress. No, she thought they were lost forever due to her actions. She put the box aside before engulfing her friend into a hug.


End file.
